


Passionate Release

by eclipseshadow2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Harem, Content approved by SCAR, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Judai is a Secret Slut, M/M, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Syrus is Collared, Syrus is Judai's Secret Kink Slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseshadow2/pseuds/eclipseshadow2
Summary: Judai overheard the Princeton Twins, Chazz's Older Brothers threaten to make him their wage slave for the rest of his life if he does not win the Northern Academy v. Duel Academy Challenge. Judai decides to try and make Chazz's life and Chazz himself a better person and duelist by declaring a wager on the final round to the Princeton Twins. "If I win this duel. Chazz, his future, his entitlements, and his life are mine. And You two agree to keep your distance." wagers Judai.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used Sho for Syrus, Judai for Jaden, and Chazz for Manjoume (this because the Japanese name is too long.)  
> Thanks to VS71 for Grammar Help.

Locker Room  
Hallway  
Judai was walking up the hallway to offer Chazz a cheer-y pep talk before their match. Despite the fact that he doesn't like Judai. **"DONT GIVE ME THAT"** Judai heard a shout from inside the locker room and listened from outside the room.  
  
  
Chazz with his brothers  
**"You better win or those cards are coming out your pockets. You will be working until the day you die to pay off that debt."** threatened one of the brothers. "Do you understand, now live up to the name Princeton." shouted the other one as they left behind a briefcase of rare cards, and turned to the door.  
  
Hallway with Judai  
  
Judai quickly ran back to the following corner before waiting for Chazz's brothers to pass him before going back to check on him.  
  
In the Locker Room  
  
Chazz was worried _"Could I even win against, Judai. Yeah right. What am I going to do."_ thought Chazz. Chazz curled up in a ball waiting for darkness to take him.  
Hallway Judai approached from outside and opened the door, then closed it behind him.  
  
In the Locker Room with Chazz and Judai.   
  
Judai saw Chazz curled up in a ball of depression and worry. Judai locked the door with a clang and blocked the handles with a broom handle to prevent those brothers from interfering.   
"Chazz. Chazz are you okay." called Judai, to the curled up Chazz.  
  
In Chazz's mind  
_"I can't win what am I going to do. I can't let them abuse me anymore. I don't want to be indebted to my brothers-"_ "Chazz. Chazz are you okay" Chazz heard a voice calling out to him. It was Judai. Chazz uncurled himself   
  
Locker Room

"What do you want Slacker." asked Chazz, defensive but showing worry. “ **I…overheard what your brothers said to you. How can you just let them walk all over you? The Chazz that I know doesn’t quit fighting until he wins, even if he’s wrong."** stated Judai. Chazz heard Judai say the words and decided to open up.  
  
"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you Slacker. I don't want my brothers to know I talked." asked Chazz. Judai nodded and grabbed Chazz's right arm. Judai moved both him and Chazz to a bench. "Don't worry right now. I locked and blocked the door. They can't get in right now. Just tell me, Chazz." soothed Judai, attempting to help Chazz.  
  
"My Brothers are the heads of the Princeton Group, our family business and economic engine for the family. They are looking to me to be the future for the family but I have done nothing but fail them. They even bought all these rare cards for me to duel you with. If I win, they pay the cost. If I lose, they add it to my tab. I'm already having trouble paying them, if I lose here they will force me into the sex trade. I just know it." confessed Chazz, by the end turning his crying face to Judai.   
  
**"What can I do Judai, if I lose to you. They will abuse me until I die. I don't want that but I don't want to be alone."** a crying Chazz, called out.  
  
Judai wraps his arms around the crying Chazz, his warmth flowing through Chazz calming his troubled heart. " **Chazz, I want to be your guiding light in the darkness. If I can get you out from under your brothers grip, Would you be willing to be mine? My Partner and Boyfriend, the last part a secret from everyone else. I want to provide you with a place to stay, even if it is under my eyes. I don't want to see the darkness take you again."** Judai spoke these words from the heart as Chazz relaxed in Judai's arms. "J-Judai. I-I accept your offer. If you can get me out from under my brothers I will move in with you and be your Boyfriend. Judai, please help me." struggled Chazz to ask for help from a rival.   
  
Judai gave Chazz a kiss, on the lips, no tongue. "I have a plan. Can I ask for your cooperation, Chazz." asked Judai. Chazz wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "I'm going to make a wager on you before the final match. I will say. "If I win this duel. I want Chazz. His future, His entitlements, and life are mine. And You Two will agree to stay away." "Knowing them they will see it as a bluff, but will accept. If I lose I will give them me after I graduate from Duel Academy. However I don't plan on losing. I need you to put on a good show. Can you help me Chazzy." Judai explained his plan to Chazz. Chazz's face brightened up as he nodded.  
  
Judai gave Chazz one last hug before helping Chazz get his deck together. "You can do it Honey. I believe in you." stated Judai, to a now blushing Chazz. "Thanks...Slacker." stated Chazz.   
Judai unblocked and unlocked the door before sneaking out of the Locker Room, passing Chazz's pissed off brothers for taking so long to get back to the field. "Good Luck Chazz." thought Judai, running back to the duel field before he got in anymore trouble.  
  
Duel Field   
  
Three Minutes before the match.  
  
"Chancellor." called Judai to the Chancellor. "Yes, Judai-kun." stated the Chancellor. "I need a favor. I'm going to be issuing a wager to Chazz's brothers before the start of the match. I heard rumors that the Princeton Twins abuse Chazz like a pawn. I ask for your cooperation." proposed Judai. "Normally I would reprimand you for something like this but...if the accusations are true. Then I see no problem. Good Luck Judai." stated the Chancellor. With the Chancellor's permission and his friends cheering him on Judai returns to the field.   
  
As the final match was bout to get under way "Hey Princeton Twins, Chazz's Older Brothers. Got a minute." shouted Judai. The Princeton Twins turned their attention to Judai on the mic.   
"How about a wager." shouted Judai. "If I win this Duel. I want Chazz. His future, his entitlements and his life will be mine. And you two agree to stay away." proposed Judai. "Oh, well I don't see how you could win. No matter we accept your terms." smirked one of the twins.   
  
"I don't plan on losing." stated Judai as the match started.  
  
After several turns back-and-fourth Judai summoned E-HERO Flare Wingman and activated Skyscraper before attacking Chazz's monster and hitting the card effect reducing Chazz's LP to 0.  
  
"Winner Judai Yuki, and Duel Academy." shouted Crowler. Crowler hands Judai the mic.   
  
"I take it you will honor our wager." asked Judai, both brothers are fuming. "Fine. We will be back after graduation. Until then we will stay away. Chazz is yours." spoke one brother leaving with the other. Chazz breathed a sigh of relief, before shaking hands with Judai. "I'm not returning to Northern Academy. I'm staying with Judai." spoke Chazz, causing confusion among the students.  
  
"Then you will be rooming in Slifer Red, Chazz." spoke the chancellor. "Fine." spat Chazz, as he had planned to be an addition to the Red Dorm. Chazz eyed Judai and Judai nodded.   
Chazz and Judai left the stadium together while everyone was talking and ran to the Slifer Red Dorm, specifically Judai and Sho's room. Judai locked the door and started stripping himself naked. "Chazz you deserve some relief from all that stress." teased Judai, naked and showing off his dick. 

  
Chazz decided to give Judai what he wanted and started stripping but kept his shirt on as he wasn't sure yet. "Chazz we can take it one step at a time, for now can you take a seat at the desk chair." asked Judai. Judai wanted to give Chazz pleasure as a reward for enduring the duel.  
  
Judai got on his knees and crawled over to Chazz. "I want to reward you. With my mouth." spoke Judai as he started licking Chazz's feet. "Wha Judai?” cried Chazz in confusion. "Relax, I just want to get you turned on. Now relax." stated Judai as he resumed licking the soles of Chazz's feet before running his tongue up Chazz's left leg and kissing Chazz's ball sack. "Ah." moaned Chazz.   
"You feel backed up. You are big Chazz. I want to suck it. Do you want me to suck your cock." teased Judai. "Judai, please get me off with your mouth." moaned Chazz.  
"Good Boy Chazz." stated Judai. Judai licked the outside of Chazz's cock before ending up on the top of his cock and licking the head. "Oh Judai." moaned Chazz. Judai smirked and opened wide and stuffed half of Chazz's six incher into his mouth. "Mhmm" moaned Judai, stifled by the cock in his mouth. Judai swirled his tongue around the dick before pulling out for air. "Ah. Chazz your cock tastes amazing, a little salty but amazing" moaned Judai, with a lusty smile.   
  
Judai had already lost his penis virginity to Sho/Syrus when he fucked Syrus silly. "I can't wait until you pop my cherry, Chazz." moaned Judai. "Judai...are you a slut." asked Chazz. Judai ignored that question though and went back to sucking off Chazz. "Ah, Judai. So good." moaned Chazz. Judai started breathing through his nose in order to test how much of Chazz he could take. Judai started with three inches, now four, then five, and finally six. Judai sucked Chazz to the balls stuffing his throat with Chazz’s cock. "Judai any more and I won't be able to hold back!” warned Chazz. Judai pulled Chazz's cock out of his throat and mouth.  
  
Judai soon took the position on all fours with his ass in the air. "Chazz please...Fuck me....Fuck my Virgin Asshole with your huge cock." moaned Judai, spreading his cheeks. "Don't say I didn't warn you." stated Chazz as he pushed his cock into Judai. "Yes, keep going...be sure..to..get..all...of..it in me." moaned Judai, as he endured having his tight ass stretched by Chazz's cock. Three inches, four inches, five inches, and finally all six inches of Chazz are in. "I did it, Judai. I'm all in." moaned Chazz waiting for Judai to adjust. "I'm ready, Chazz. Breed my ass...fuck it....fucking destroy my ass. Please." moaned Judai. "I can't take anymore teasing...don't say I didn't warn you." shouted Chazz as he pulled back to about three inches before pushing back in deeper.  
  
**"Yes, Yes, Yes, Fuck my Pussy, I'm no longer a virgin. Ah."** moaned Judai, starting to buck against Chazz's cock. "Oh, someone is getting more eager. Want to show me what you can do. Come on then Judai. Buck your hips against my cock while I fuck you." moaned Chazz. Judai heard what Chazz said and resumed moving against his cock. "You are such a slut Judai. At least you're my slut." moaned Chazz, going even faster. "There, There, I'm going crazy. Chazz, ah Chazz." moans Judai getting close.  
  
"Getting Close, Judai. So am I. Is inside ok." moaned/asked Chazz. "Let loose inside me then use the cum as lube to go even deeper. Until you are all empty...then I'm all yours Chazz." moaned Judai. Chazz hilted inside of Judai "Here it comes" moans Chazz as he let it all out. "So much cum!” moans Judai as he came as well. Chazz pulled out spraying Judai's back and Judai's hair in thick sticky cum. Chazz repositioned himself in front of Judai, jerking off what's left.  
  
"Take it on your face, you slut." moaned Chazz as he came a second time covering Judai's face and front of his hair in Chazz's cum. "You look like one decorated cum slut, Judai." smirked Chazz.   
Judai got up and looked in a mirror in the bathroom. "Cum down my back, on the back and front of my hair, and all over my face." observed Judai. Judai went back into the room. "So Chazz did you like your gift?” Judai asked him. Judai still had cum dripping down his face. "Judai answer me this time. Please are you a slut?” asked Chazz. Judai sat on his bunk, cum still dripping down his face, before answering.   
  
"I guess you could say that. When I was in elementary school I kept winning so much that the older boys kept dragging me to the stalls and forcing me to drink their cum. I guess after a while I just stopped caring if this was wrong or not and accepted that I like drinking cum." explained Judai. "However the way your brothers treat you is wrong. I don't care what they say, I love you Chazz." stated Judai. "One more question Judai, then I'm done." asked Chazz.  
  
"Have you done this with anyone else? On the Island?” asked Chazz. Chazz wanted to know if anyone else had the honor of getting a Judai Blowjob Special. Judai smirked. "Yes. Sho/Syrus. I learned at the Examination Duel just how much of a slut Sho can be. After Chumley left Sho got desperate for cock....I believe his first lines were **"Judai, your cock is much bigger than mine. Claim me, Please take ownership over me...make me into your student....your pet...your whore."** When I heard him beg like that I couldn't stop and I bred his ass that same night. Sho can howl but what he can do with his mouth is amazing....I still find Sho sneaking into my bunk to give me a Wake-Up blowjob now. Guess I broke him." answered Judai.  
  
"Well I have no problem with you fucking Sho. He needs someone to keep him out of trouble. Besides I won't always be able to fuck you Judai. So I don't mind sharing. Make sure that you don't over do it." stated Chazz. "Now Can I ask you a question, Chazz." asked Judai.  
  
"How do I look drenched in your cum...Do you want me to forgo a shower so I can marinate in your musk a little longer....Or do you not have an opinion on this." asked Judai. Chazz was shocked that Judai asked that so plainly. "No Comment...on the second thought marinate a little longer." answered Chazz.   
A knock came at the door. "Aniki, why is the door locked." It was Sho. Judai stood up still naked and not covered up and went to the door. "Sho is it just you. I'm not dressed." stated Judai on the other side of the door. "It's just me the teachers and Blue Students are still talking. I snuck out." stated Sho. Judai unlocked the door and stepped back. Sho opened the door, and got out of the way so Judai could lock it again.   
  
"Ah. Chazz." cried Sho, in surprise. "I gave Chazz my other Virginity. I'm not a virgin anymore Sho. Chazz has also approved of sharing me with you." stated Judai. "Sho is your responsibility. I'm only interested in you Judai." stated Chazz, leaving to use the restroom. "Aniki, I waited can I strip now." begged Sho.  
Judai had Sho forgo the morning fuck in favor of an afternoon session. Judai gave Sho some vibes to hold him over. "Go ahead Sho, strip. Let me hear how desperate you are." ordered Judai. Sho removed all his clothing revealing six rotator vibes. Two on Sho's nipples, Two in Sho's asspussy, and Two on Sho's dick. Each one set to its lowest setting as to not cause a scene.   
"Beautiful Sho. You did good, now do you want my cock." stated Judai. Judai smacked his cock across Sho's face spreading his musk all over Sho's face. "Judai's cock." moaned Sho. "I want your cock to fuck my mouth pussy, I want your cock to fuck my boypussy, and finally please spray your come all over my face and hair. I want to stink like Aniki, Master." moaned Sho. 


	2. Part 2: Sho & Judai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Part 2 of Passionate Release. While Chazz goes to take a shower. Judai entertains his secret Kink Slut, Sho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings All. Here is my Part 2 of Passionate Release. I took my time on this one. I wanted this Harem to be primarily of the Chazz/Judai (Jaden) and Sho (Syrus) / Judai (Jaden) variety. During all of this Sho/Judai chapter Chazz was in the shower. If I decide to make another chapter Chazz will be getting more action, and not the dueling variety. While Duels will be mentioned, I prefer the sex. So I'm going to have to find a way to balance both if I committ any farther. I planned Two Parts. Maybe a Third in the future. So for now, here is Part 2. Enjoy.

Judai gets up off his bed and walks over to his discarded pants. Judai reaches into the right pocket and pulls out a remote control with three switches. Judai walks back over to his bunk and sits back down. Judai flicked the middle switch "Ah, Aniki." moaned Sho, as the vibes in his ass started moving a little faster. "Start Sucking Sho. Show my cock some love." ordered Judai.   
  
  
Sho placed his lips under Judai's cock, licking from the sack, slowly moving up to the tip, letting Judai's cock rest against his forehead and smelling Judai's musk. Sho pulled back and raised his head to meet Judai's eyes. Sho's eyes are gazed over with lust and desire **"I thank the owner of this perfect cock. Please know that I will never betray you. Thank you for being my owner, Master Aniki."** stated Sho, voice heavy with desire.   
  
Sho positioned Judai's cock on his lips. "Ah." stated Sho, before driving his head down to the base, stuffing and slurping Judai's cock down his throat. "Oh, Sho." moaned Judai. Sho had improved his technique after Judai showed him show to. "You are so good, I can't hold it." moaned Judai, warning Sho. Sho pulled back to the tip to taste Judai's cum. "Here it comes Sho." moaned Judai, letting loose his release. Sho tasted and swallowed Judai's cum quickly as to not let any escape.   
Judai removed his cock once he finished his release. "Heh, you have improved Sho. Now you can swallow my cum and none escapes from your mouth. What an impressive improvement." Judai praised Sho.   
  
Sho raised his head, lust in his eyes and smiled. "Thank You for the Praise, Aniki. I'm very happy that I pleased you." stated Sho, still smiling. "Good Boy Sho. You are getting better at showing respect to your superiors. Now a command sit on your knees." both praised and commanded Judai.  
Sho nodded his head and re-positioned his body to be sitting upright facing Judai. "Sho, what was going through your head. Being in the audience, in the arena, vibed up. No one knowing what was happening. What were your thoughts." asked Judai, hoping to get an lewd answer out of Sho.  
  
 **"It was...exhilarating. The thought of everyone knowing what a kink slut I am was both frightening and exciting at the same time. I had not focus on your duel just to distract myself from the pleasures."** stated Sho, blushing red. Judai took in the sight of his student recalling the naughty moments from today and smiled. "Good answer. Now time for something a bit different Sho." started Judai. "Hands-and-Knees on my bunk please.-" ordered Judai, as Judai stood up to get out of the way he sees a box under the bed that wasn't there yesterday. -"Wait what's this" asked Judai, to Sho.  
  
Sho blushed "Y-You found it, Judai. S-Sorry I wanted it to be a surprise. C-Can I open it for you. I-I-It's a gift for you. T-To give to me. O-Of ownership." Sho struggled to say as he bought the item on a whim. Judai gave Sho the box. Sho carefully removed the tape and presented Judai with a necklace case box. "I-I want you to open it." asked Sho. Judai opened the box and found a leather collar with an engraving of "Property of Judai Yuki. If Found Please return to Duel Academy Red Dorm. Or ask for Phone Number. Sho is Property of Judai Yuki." a declaration by Sho of his devotion to Judai.   
  
  
"Wow, Sho. Two weeks into your training and you already bought yourself a engraved collar to wear on your neck. Declaring your devotion to me. That's some dedication to me. You can wear it later. For now though, get into position." stated Judai, then reaffirmed his orders.  
  
Sho nodded and Judai stood up from his bunk to let Sho get into position. "Ah, Judai please. The vibes are nothing like your cock. Please I need your cock." begged Sho. Sho is now facing Judai's pillow on his hands-and-knees, begging for Judai's cock. Judai removed the rotator vibes in Sho's ass and pressed the tip of his cock against Sho's crack. "Desperate and Devoted. Perfect for me, really. Now Sho, here if your reward." stated Judai, before he thrust into Sho.   
  
"Ah, Master's Perfect Cock." moaned Sho. Sho moaned as Judai pushed into Sho making sure every inch of him was hilted inside Sho before stopping. "Heh. Those vibes did their job. How is it Sho, let me hear you." stated Judai. **"Judai...Judai's cock. Ah, move, Please move. Breed my ass, again"** moaned Sho, ready to be fucked broken again. Judai started to pull back and then thrust in deep.   
"AH, Ah, There, There, There." moaned Sho, as he felt Judai thrust back in and repeat it. "You are quite the howler. Come one let everyone hear it. Who do you love." teased Judai. "Ah Sho." moaned Judai.   
  
  
Sho drawed in lust **"Judai. I love Judai. I worship Judai. Judai is my Master, Judai is my Owner. I will do anything to be Judai's pet...and whore."** loudly moaned Sho, not caring who heard him moan. "That's right Sho. You are quite the devoted Student...to me and only me." moaned Judai. Sho heard that through the lust. _"Judai's devoted Student..to him and only him."_ thought Sho. Sho bucked back against Judai's cock **"Judai. I am Judai's Student. I am Judai's Pet. I am Judai's Whore. Judai. Judai. Judai."** moaned Sho, bucking against Judai's cock.   
Judai stopped for a moment, to turn Sho around so Sho would be facing him. "Judai." moaned Sho, as he felt Judai change their positions so that they were facing each other, with Sho impaled on Judai's cock. "This way I can see your beautiful face as I fuck you." stated Judai as he resumed his movements moving Sho on him. "Judai, I'm close." warned/moaned Sho. "I bet you are Sho...I am too...are you ready for me to stuff you full." teased Judai.   
  
  
"Judai Judai Judai, P-Please fill me with your cum." moaned Sho. Judai rocked back against Sho's thrusts getting in really deep. "Here It comes Sho." moaned Judai as he came. "Judai's Cum" moaned Sho loudly. Judai kept Sho's hips locked with his hands as he came. "Ah, Ah, Aniki." moaned Sho as Judai's release ended.   
Judai lifted Sho off of his cock and let Sho down on his bed, some of Judai's cum escaping. Sho looked like a well fucked slut enamored in lust and happiness. "Heh, I have one more shot do I." thought Judai, seeing his cock get hard again watching Sho's affectionate post-orgasmic lust.   
  
"Hey Sho I have one more shot left in my where do you want it." asked Judai, teasing Sho. Sho crawled off of Judai's bed and sat legs back on the floor facing Judai's cock. "Spray me, Spray your Sho. Spray my face, hair, and body in your cum. I Sho want Master Aniki to make me stink of your cum." begged Sho. Judai already knew the answer he just wanted to hear Sho say it. "Good." stated Judai who started jerking off over Sho's face.   
  
"Ah, Aniki's cock. Ha heh." moaned Sho, eagerly awaiting the cum that will spray him. Sho opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, dripping with drool in anticipation of Judai's cum. "Wow, you sure now how to motivate me Sho. Good Boy." stated Judai, between grunts.   
  
"Ah Sho, here it comes get ready." moaned/warned Judai. "I want it Please." begged Sho, as he Judai aimed for Sho's face and hair first. "Ah Sho." moaned Judai.  
The First shot hit Sho's forehead and between the eyes. The Second Shot landed in Sho's hair. The Third Shot missed the target but landed on Sho's tongue. The Final Shot aimed for Sho's forehead but the burst was so big it took Sho's forehead, Sho's face, and most of Sho's hair. Judai collapsed in exhaustion from putting out so much cum.   
  
"S-Sho." weakly called Judai. "I'm here Aniki." answered Sho. **"Marinate in my cum for the rest of day and night. Also you are forbidden from wearing clothes other than the collar you got for me to give to you."** ordered Judai. Sho smirked. "Thank You for that Order Master Aniki." stated Sho, smirking. "Sho grab the box with the collar in it. I want to collar you myself." ordered Judai. Sho smiled and nodded.   
  
Sho crawled over to the box and brought it to his master. Judai reopened the box with the leather collar with "Property of Judai Yuki. Sho is Judai Yuki's Property. If Found Please call XXX-XXX-XXXX." engraved on it. Judai picked himself up off of the floor and sat up. "Sho, come here and give me your neck." ordered Judai. Sho sat down and leaned forward to present his neck for the collar.   
Judai laid the collar around Sho's neck to get it into position before latching the clasp. " **Tell me is it too tight. As in can you breathe, not as in more more."** asked Judai. Judai knew that Sho was a secret kink slut and had low pain tolerance when they first started. Now Sho is exploring new kinks with Judai as his Master Aniki and ordered the collar so everyone would know who his master is.   
  
"No Master. I can breathe. Thank you for your concern Aniki." stated Sho, smiling. Judai smiled. "Good. Now I need a nap. Now Keep Watch or Join me for a nap. Your choice Sho." stated Judai yawning. Judai fell asleep.   
  
"Ugh. Fine." thought Sho snuggling up to his Master Aniki, Yuki Judai. Before both boys passed out on the floor.   
  
  
"Jeez Could you two be any louder." complained Chazz getting out of the shower to find the passed out boys. _"God that is cute. I will let them be for now."_ thought Chazz. _"When they wake up however. I want more."_ thought Chazz taking a seat on the chair before passing out as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
